Confusion then acceptance
by Rain-Child182
Summary: Ray has one thing on his mind..Kai,what happens when kai makes his move?ray is confused..but that leads to acceptance..((PLZ R&R!))
1. Confusion and acceptance

Disclaimer:i do not own.  
  
hi,welcome welcome welcome,hope ya like!.  
this is a Kai/Ray fic.LEMON WARNING IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI!!!!!!  
Chapter 1.  
Ray sighs to him self,sitting alone in the sleeping quaters of the place the   
bladebreakers were staying,kai was yelling at Tyson and max was helping the chief fix stuff.  
but ray sat alone since he didnt wanna do anything but think of Kai forever,he knew he   
couldnt do that but he was sure gonna try to.  
Rays prov:: i sat there,on the windowsil looking out into the rainy night and then i glanced  
up at the moon and sighed,i wanted more than anything to have kai love me,but i knew i couldnt  
the guys just wouldnt understand and they'd probably kill me. So i get up,taking on last  
glance up at the moon before going through to the other guys and sitting down,watching some cartoons max had now put  
on and i laughed slightly as max fell over when kenny hit him with a beyblade part by accident.  
  
Those two kids are mad,it think to my self and then laugh mentaly. kai looks at me,he always looks at ME!  
god,that guy gies me the creeps sometimes,but he isnt all that bad,he's pretty cool with me actualy,  
and its real funny the way he and Tyson argue,then he speaks to me,and i wonder what he wants this time.  
  
so he looks at me,with his crimson stare and i stare back,then he actualy speaks."well Ray,  
i've been thinking,mabye me and you should have a little private chat,hmm?"he asks,in a seductive tone and i cringe,i dont know what he wants,  
and i hate it when he has this tone with me.  
  
so he walks over,taking me by the elbow and leading me out of the room,i follow,not even daring to put a foot out of line.  
He smirks down at me,evily almost"so,been thinking of your little 'girl friend' lately?"he asks in that horribal sneering.  
i shake my head"no Kai..and Mariah isnt my girlfriend,she is my friend,i dont even fancy her!"he protests and Kai laughs"alright!i believe you!"  
he gives a small smile"thanks Kai..an..uh..why did you pull me away from the guys to just ask me that?-"i was cut of by kai's mouth pressing down on his and he blinks twice in contfusion  
and then kisses him back eagerly.Kai smirks and pulls back"well well,i didnt know you were gay ray."he says softly and i blush fiercely.  
"i didnt know you were gay ither kai."i comment softly and kai smirks"ive always had my eye on you my little raven"he answers and i grin softly,kissing him deeply and he returns the kiss in full.  
Max must have been looking because when i turn around i see him,he has that odd expression of surprise then acceptance then joy on his face and grinns and winks at us.Kai smiles at him,knowing the kid wouldnt tell the others until kai or i told him too.  
so i turn back to kai who once again kisses me then whispers"lets go back,or they'l get suspicius".i nod and we walk back in,sitting down and i smile like normal at the guys and watch cartoons with max.Kai watching me all the time.  
  
(A/N::thats all for now people,chapter 2 is on its way::) 


	2. love's in,confusions almost out

Disclaimer:i do not own.  
im back with the second chapter people!!bwahahahahahahahahha!.anyway,this is yaoi,blabla  
and it will have lemons!.((btw,ive only ever done gundam wing yaoi lemons so please forgive  
me lol)) Please R&R PPLZ!!!PLEAAAASEE!hehe thankies!!*gets shot with dart full of rittelin and gets carried away by   
men in white suits in a straightjacket and locked in a white padded room*  
  
onto the ficcy!!!^^ O.O*is on sugar high*please note,i writing this at 2:13am in the morning.LOL.  
  
chapter 2::  
  
every one had gone to bed accept me,max and Kai,we were all watching some movie on skifi and it was pretty cool,  
accept kai kept on attacking my neck at any availibal moment,it was pretty funny actualy,and i remember laughing alot.  
for the first time he was opening up around me,and it felt good,and i loved it.i loved him.  
  
Kai smirks and whispers into my ear"what are you thinking love?"he asks and i grin"ohh nothing much" and i know he's gonna ask me to tell him.  
but i dont."tell me please"he asks softly and i smirk broadly and shake my head,Max decided to go to bed and dissapears and i smile and get up..  
i was about to go tobed too when strong forcefull arms wrap around me and i yelp slightly but realise its kai and i laugh"you scared me!"  
he just grinns and nibbles on my ear for a moment before nibbeling on my neck hungrily and i moan softly,leaning back into his strong embrace and i smirk.  
"bedtime"i whisper and go into the bedroom we share,since the others slept to loudly Mr.Dickinson had put us into a seperate room together.  
  
i gets ready for bed,stripping to my black boxers and then grabbing a plain white T-shirt and pulling it on and Kai watches me hungrily and then smirks,doing the same by  
stripping to his boxers and pulling on a plain black T-shirt on and getting into bed.i smile at him and also get into bed,laying back and yawning softly as i look at the cieling.  
I slowly drift into sleepand feel kai get into my bed,wraping his arms around me and i smile,snuggeling closely to the older boy infront of me,nestling my head in the crook of his neck and fall asleep.  
  
Kai grinns to him self,also falling asleep withthe younger boy tucked safely in his arms.  
::MORNING::  
  
Theres a huge bang from the kitchen and a wail of pain and i bolt upright immediantly,starteling kai and making him pull me back possesivly and i smile,snuggeling into his warmth.  
Max walks in,then alks out after seeing us with a silly grin plasterd to his face.him and the others watch cartoons and eat the pancakes max cookedas me and kai snuggle together,basking in the warmth.  
T.B.C!!(A/N:hehe,anyway,chapter 3 is on the way!!lol,sorry if this was a bit short,but the next chapter will be realy long!well...mabye,bwahahhahaahhha please R&R!thankies!*manages to escape from white padded room and straightjacket men* 


	3. interesting

IM BACK!SORRY FOR THE DELAY!  
  
ON TO THE FICCY!  
  
Normal Prov.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
morning rolls in and Max is on a sugar high after eating 50pancakes with extra syrup and  
  
sugar on,he looks around,grinning his ass of and runns of to wake Tyson,Kenny,Kai and ray  
  
up.  
  
Tyson who is a nocturnal nightmare doesent wake up when max kicks him in the ass and   
  
continues to sleep so Max grabbs a bucket and fills it with sugar,syrup and water,dunking  
  
it all over Tyson and fell over laughing his ass of.Tyson shrieks and jumps up,racing around  
  
the room"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!MAAXX!IM GONNA GET YOU!!"he yells and runns at him but Max runns out of the rom laughing his ass of and then runns accidently into   
  
Kai and Ray's room.Ray wakes up immedianly and bolts upright"what's wrong guys?is something wrong?is every one ok?!"  
  
he asks in a worried voice.kai wakes up too,siting up and wrapping his arms protectivly around Ray,not even caring about Max or Tyson seeing them.  
  
Tyson stares in shock at kai and Ray"YOU GUYS ARE GAY?!"he asks,totaly bomb shocked.  
  
Ray blushes and nodds,looking down and kai shruggs"yeah,what are *YOU* gonna do about it?"he asks evily.  
  
Tyson doesent say anything for a moment"nothing!im happy for you guys!"Max nodds in agreement and Kenny,who had just appeared in the doorway rubbs his eyes"what i miss?"he asks groggily.  
  
Breakfast time::  
  
Ray was sitting on the couch eating pancakes and watching cartoons with Max while kenny typed away at his laptop,Dizzy giving him some tips and idea's likw usual.  
  
Tyson was trying to sort out his hair since it was sticking up all over the place"NUUUU!MY HAIR!ITS GONE CRAZY!!"he starts to freak out and then Kai walks in,seeing this as a Kodac moment he pulls out his camera and takes a few photos and sits down next to ray and max.  
  
"what are you two watching?!"he asks in sheer horror as he looks at the cute little bunnies hop over the fields and being chased by ducks.  
  
Ray shruggs"i think its a cross over of Daffy duck and the rabbit...Max sems to like it though..".Max was currently grinning his head of as he stays glues to the T.V screen.  
  
Tyson FINALY manages to get his hair neat and pulls on his cap"thank the LORD!its actualy staying in place!".Kai snorts and keeps watching the T.V.Tyson grabbs some pancakes and sits down,yawning and stretching slightly"ITS CARTOONS!YEAH!!"he starts watching intently and Ray grinns slightly and stands"im goin to go practice,ill be back later,ok guys?".  
  
kai shruggs"alright,ill see you later then ray..or do you want me to come too?".ray smiles again slightly"nah,its ok Kai."  
  
Ray goes out side and begins to practice,shredding the tree in front of him and then he hears a huge shriek of joy"RAAYY!!ITS ME MARIAH!!HOW ARE YOU?!"she asks,runing oer and throwing her self on him,he falls backwards with a yelp"AHH!ohh..hey mariah...long time no see!"he grinns at his long time friend who grinns right back at him.  
  
"so,how ya been ray?hm?hm?"she asks,exited and ray smiles at her"ive been good,you?how's Lee and the others?where are they?"he asks,now exited him self.  
  
Mariah smiles"oh ive ben fine and so have the others,there coming now,we decided to pay you guys a visit and come cheer for you in your next match!"."WOW!thanks Mariah!thats realy nice of you!hey,why dont you come in?kai made breakfast and the guys wont bother you,there to buisy watching the telly tubbies and other cartoons.".  
  
Inside::  
  
Lee,gary,kevin and Mariah are sat on chairs and couches,telling the other guys about what they'd done.Ray was listening intently with Tyson,Kenny and Max but Kai was just sitting there,eyes closed and chilling out as he listend half-heartedly. Lee was listening to Mariah tell the tale of there last match with the Talons but kept on glancing around at the others,mainly glancing in Max and Tyson's direction since Tyson was hugging Max around the waist.((A/N::yup,Tyson/max!))  
  
Ray stretches again"hey,you guys wanna go up to the park?"he asks and Kai's eyes open and he nodds,the others nod too and the White Tigers grin"SURE!!".  
  
((A/N::ok,i know it was kinda short,but the next chappy will be up sooon!as in today!)) 


	4. Shower time!

iimm baaaccckkk!!hehe,chapter 4 is now up!!bwahahahahahahaha!!okay,rightio,onto the ficcy!!.  
  
ohh and by the way,I GOT 7REVIEWS!!WHOOPIE!!IM SOOOOOO HAPPEH!!lol.  
  
Chapter4::  
  
At the Park::  
  
Ray and Kai were sitting on the swings,watching the other guys annoy each other.Mariah was running around,playing chase with Max,Tyson,Lee and Kevin but Gary was just sitting down with a huge dopey grin on his face as usual and Kenny was typing away on his laptop.  
  
Kai smiles at Ray and moves closer"happy to see them again ray?"he asks curiusly.Ray smiles and nodds"yeah,of course im happy,i mean,i havent seen them since the last tournimient have i?ohh and Kai...there coming to watchout beyblade match tommorow so is it ok if they stay over?please?"he does the pupy dog eyes at him and Kai sighs,giving in"alright,they can stay Ray but not for too long,ok?"  
  
Ray grinns from ear to ear"thanks kai!!.Hey guys!guess what?!KAI SAID YOU CAN STAY THE NIGHT!!!"he jumps of his swing and runns over,looking realy happy and kai couldnt help but smile as he watches him,he liked it when Ray was happy,the boy was definantly rubbing of on him.  
  
mariah and the others were grinning"wow!hey kai!thank you!!".Even Lee said thank you and Kevin was grinning madly,Mariah runns over to Ray and hugs him"hey,that kai isnt as bad as he used to be ya know?".Ray smiles and nodds"yeah,i know,hes gettin better i suppose and its about time too."  
  
Kai stretches slightly and gets up,walking to the hotdog stand and getting one for him and ray while Tyson got every one ealse one to celabrate.  
  
after eery one had eaten there hotdog Tyson and the others decided to go back but Kai and Ray stayed,Ray siting in Kai's lap under a tree,head resting on his chest and Kai holding him protectivly.Ray sighs happily"this is nice"he mutters and Kai nodds in agreement"it sure is"he bends his head down and captures ray's mouth in his own,Ray sits there for a moment before kissing him back,smiling slightly and stretching out in his lap like a cat and grinns again"hmm..your comfy".  
  
Kai smiles slightly"why thank you,at least now you hae your own personal pillow dont you?"he grinns slightly"anyway,we better get back,we hae to pack for tommorow,we have to get the flight to Canada".ray nodds"yeah,your right,lets get going then shal we?"he gets up and begins to walk back,Kai catches uip with him,taking his hand in his own,looking around and then smiles again.  
  
Back at the house::  
  
Kenny was being harrassed by Max to eat some candy and Tyson was chasing Kevin around the living room,gary and Lee were looking aroun mortified as Mariah was cooking pancakes..AGAIN!.Ray and Kai look around in shocked silence"what the HELL happend here?!"Kai nearly yells and every one stopps and grin,sweat dropoping and Ray smiles,dissapearing to go for a shower.Kai smirks evily to him self and follows him,no one noticing them going and continues to make mayhem and mischeif.  
  
Ray sighs softly and pulls of his top and bandana,undoing his hair and then taking of the rest of his clothes and grabbing a towel,wraping it around his waist and walking into the shower room.taking of his towel and putting it over the sink he gets into the shower,turning it on full blast and sighs happily"ahhh..thats nice"he murmers to him self and begins to wash his hair and body.((A/N::god i wish i was there*drools*)).Kai walks into there room and undresses,wrapping his towel around his waist and then walking into the bathroom silently and taking his towel of,putting it with ray's and licks his lips at the sight before his eyes,he climbs in behind ray and runns a hand down his back.  
  
Ray jumps"Ahh!Kai!you scared me!!"he says,a little angry but that all faded as he saw the pure sex god infront of him.Kai moves closer to him,swooping down and kissing him long and deep,his mouth moing easily oer rays.Ray smiles to him self mentaly and deepens the kiss,his arms wrapping around Kai and then he pulls back slightly"this is a surprise"he mutters. and Kai smirks"do you like it though?".ray smiles softly"of course".  
  
((A/N::ok,thats all for now,more will be up later!)) 


End file.
